Dialogues in GTA III
This is a list of dialogues spoken by various pedestrians, law enforcement officials and gangsters in Grand Theft Auto III. Law enforcement Police *Stop! *Police! *There he is! *Take him out! *He's over there! *Get him! *Hook him! *Should we give him a beating? *Useless bastard. *Let's go home. *Just another would be wiseguy. *We got him now. *Fire! *Don't move a muscle! *Police Department! *Your ass is mine, punk! *This is the police, stop! *You are risking your life! *Punk! *No funny business! *You're under arrest! *Bad boy! *We will open fire! *Hey, stop! *This is the LCPD! *Stop, police! *LCPD! *No funny business! *You're ass is mine! *Get that guy! *You're going down! *Stop or I'll shoot! *Police - freeze! *Stay down! *Anything you say is shit! *Hands by your sides! *Keep your arms on your head! *Think you can get away with that? *Move it! *Chase him down! *Take him down! *Move it outta here! *Plug him. *Bitch! *Stay down, asshole! *Hands behind your back! Police helicopter The pilot and his co-pilot will, seemingly, occasionally fight over the microphone, at which time it can be rather difficult to distinguish one from another. It would seem though, that the pilot does his best to keep a cool head and resolve the situation as neatly as possible, while the co-pilot is unwilling to take any chances with the protagonist and rather wants him neutralized without hesitation. *Have you read the manual for this thing? *Hell, you're dead anyway! *Here he goes, get a laid on! *He's mine! *I see you, punk! *Keep running! *Please stop now! *Put your hands in the air, right now! *You may wanna get some help man! *Stop immediately! *Stop, we have you covered! *There he goes! *There he is - you, stop now! *This is the LCPD! *This pork is mine! *You're dead, big boy! *You're only making things worse for yourself! *You, stop, that's an order! ---- *'Co-Pilot:' Come to daddy! *'Pilot:' Gimme that microphone!! ---- *'Co-Pilot:' Prepare to die! *'Pilot:' Hey, that's against regulations! ---- *'Co-Pilot:' We're gonna kill you! *'Pilot:' You can't say that — it's not in the book! ---- *'Co-Pilot: '''You're dead! *'Pilot: 'Turn that thing off! ---- *'Pilot: 'You're surrounded- *'Co-Pilot: 'Eat lead! SWAT *You're making a big mistake! *This is special response for you! *Stop immediately! *Come on, move it! *Stop right now! *Move it! *Stop, stop now! *Kill him on-sight, boys! *Fire at will! *Get out of the pool! *Kill him on-sight! *Stop, damn! *Kill him! *Loser! *Take him out! *Kill on sight! *Ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha-ha! FBI ;FBI Agent 1 *There he goes, take him down. *Who's laughing now, city boy? *You're making Rosco (?) mad. *I'll put you in a poky, boy. *You don't fool with the law! *You're getting yourself killed, boy. *Hold it! *I'm gonna kill you! *Stop now! *FBI, stop! *Stop right there! *This is the FBI! ;FBI Agent 2 *Oh, you're funny, guy. *Make him disappear. *Take him out. *Kill him. *We got him. Army *Damn civilians *Do we get medals for this? *Get him! *Ha-ha, this is better than training! (to be confirmed) *Hell man, this is action! *He's mine! *I'm glad I joined the military! *I love this job! *I see him dash; take cover! *I wanna kill him! *There he goes boys! *''This is what I joined for! *''This'' is what I signed up for *This punk is mine! *We got a real live one, boys! *Someone call the army!!!..Oh wait. Paramedics They generally sing songs from GTA III Radios. *Nooo, i'm a medic for christ's sake!! *Are you unspeak? *Easy, easy, survivor! *Why I outta- *Hey, you, dirty birdy! *Hey, you can't do that! *Hey, hey! *What? *Woah, woah! *You'll go to jail for that! *I can get you spank! *Hey, no! *Woaaah! *Oh my god! *Woah, no! *Holy moly! *Ok, over here! *This is serious! *Call backup! *Out of the way, this is an emergency! *Ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha! *Go back to draw! *Any more mericles, and i'll be insane! *You'll be just fine! *There you go, on your feet! *You better watch out! *Take remeds, and you'll be fine! *Freeze, dammit, freeze! Common pedestrians Prostitutes *Look, but don't touch! *I'm a working girl, idiot! *I'm hot, you're not! Street Criminal 1 * What are ya, nuts? * Whoa! * Dead Ahead Roadkill! * Ramming speed! * Loser! * Player hater! * What the hell do you think you're doing? * Better recognize! * Damn citizen! * Yeah, come on! * Alright, Alright! * Kiss your ass goodbye! * Any time, any place! * Stay away! * I'm gonna eat ya! * You're mine! * Easy that, partner! * Hunk! * Come on, put it down! * Dead punk! * Out of the car!, you damn pussy! * I'm gonna get ya! Street Criminal 2 * That ahead would kill! * Ramming speed! * Loser! * Pussy damn pussy! * Yeah, come on! * Dick! * Any time, any place! * Come on! * Wow! * All right, all right! * Each gonna eat ya! * You're mine! * Mine! * Loser! * Pussy! * What are you nuts, nuts? * Nuts?! * Woow! * Wow! Out of the car! * I get you get ya! Elderly Woman Carrying Shopping Bags * We're going to Aruba! * He's no good! * You're nice in leopard skin! * Pretty! * I hate his freakin' mother! Inbred Man Video of his quotes. *My mother's my sister! *What you doing, givin' birth!? *I'll grill your ass! *You got any bright ideas of what to say? *Hell no! *Come here, honey! *Come to daddy! *Yep, I've been drinking again. *Take my cigars! *Hey! Learn to drive! *Pick up a load of manure. *You want to kill me! *I swear I thought she was my second cousin. *You having fun over there? *I got to go on vacation. *He took my car! *Hurry the hell up! *You blind or just dumb? *Get off! *Take my hat! Young Woman Carrying Shopping Bags * I think there's a sale at the mall! * Shop, shop, shop! * Oh, I like! * Shop 'till you drop! * Oh, I think I got that! * Oh, I've got to have that! Asian Lady Video of quotes. * Gonna take you down to Chinatown! * I karate kick you! * Me so horny! * It's so cold! * Me no speak English! * Me no speak Chinese! * Bad driver! * Crazy driver! * Crazy man! * Bad man! * You make big trouble for yourself!Gangs Leone Mafia Leone Mafia members speak only Italian and Sicilian. Translations are shown in parenthesis. *Mamma mia! ("Oh my goodness!") *Che ti freni, stronzo? ("Why are you braking, asshole?") *Testa di minchia! ("Dickhead!") *Guidi come na femmina! ("You drive like a woman!") *Macché, ti credi furbo? ("What? You think you're clever?") *Ey, guarda la strada! ("Hey, watch the road!") *Che, ci vogliamo ammazzare qua? ("We gotta kill each other here, huh?") *Hmm, ci vorrebbe una bella partita de pallone ("Ha, it'd be great to see a football match") *Chista la madre dei figli miei ("This is the mother of my children") *Mì, guarda che so leggere, eh? ("Hey I can read, ok?") *Oh, non osno mica cazzi tuoi! ("Oi, it's none of your fucking business!") *Vieni accà che la cena è servita ("Come here, dinner's served") *Bene quando è rosso sangue ("Good when it's red blood") *Che, ce l'hai lo numero suo? ("Did you get their number?") *Attento al mio vestito, minchione! ("Watch the clothes, dumbass!") *Minchia, torna qui! ("Fuck, get back here!") *Minchia, mi ha quase steso! ("Fuck, he almost knocked me down!") *Portatemelo accà! ("Bring him back to me!") *Scusa, testa di minchia! ("Sorry, dickhead!") *Ciao, bambola! ("Hey, babe") *Che fai stasera dolcezza? ("What is you doing, sweetheart?") *Minchia, m'attizzi, bella! ("Shit, you're getting, me excited, baby") *Che, cerchi storie, amico? ("You looking for trouble, man?") *Oh, vieni da papà picciotto! ("Come to papa, little man!") *Ma vuoi proprio che ti spacco la testa? ("Do you really want me to smash your head in?") *Sei già cibo per i vermi, amico! ("You're already food for the worms, man!") *Minchia, fatti sotto! ("Fuck it, bring it on!") *Ehi, fuori dalla mia macchina! ("Hey, get out of my car!") *Ey, ti ho visto in faccia: sei già morto! ("Hey, I saw your face: you're already dead!") *E dai, vieni fuori ("Come on, get out!") *Amico, mi servono le tue quattro ruote ("Friend, I need your wheels") *Ehi, pesano! ("Hey, homie") Triads *You are so dead! *Scream Dream! *Asshole! *I'm starving here! *Quit playing! *More money, more problems. *Hey, get your eyes checked! *You call that driving? *Pain is my middle name! *I see pain in your future! *Somebody call a medic! *You feel lucky, punk? *And the winner by knockout is...! *Not this one! No! *I think I'll be taking this! *I take this! *Getting up all in my face. *Shake it, baby! *No way, no way! Diablos Diablo members sometimes speak Spanish. Translations are shown in parenthesis. *I hope you recover! *You're about to become a drive-thru! *You feel lucky? Troubles ahead! *Big time, my made man! *Hey holmes, what's up ese? *Hola! ("Hello!") *Hey amigo, que pasa? ("Hey buddy, what's up?") *Why you so stupid? *You call that the lowrider? *Next stop, deal with him! *Step aside, holmes! *Hasta la vista! It's gonna be your funeral! ("hasta la vista" = "bye bye") *You're not home anymore! *You're gonna die now! *Looking for love, baby? *Huum, I'm getting hungry! *No way holmes! *You're crazy muchachos! *Pistola! ("Pistol!") *I'll show you driving! *Hey papi! ("Hey, dad!") *Hey, just kicking in! *Never forget your familia! *You're so stupid man! *Watch it, ese! *Too close papi! *Hey, you're gonna pay for that! *Better step aside, holmes! *You came in the wrong way holmes! *You know the name, you know the face! *Hasta la vista! ("Bye bye!") *Chiquita! *Huum, no way holmes! *You crazy muchacho! ("muchacho" = guy, buddy) *Do you call that a pistola? Colombian Cartel The Colombian Cartel sometimes speak Spanish. Translations are shown in parenthesis. Video of quotes. *It's MY car, idiot! *Run or die! *Watch the wheels, gringo! ("gringo" = foreigner, especially an American) *You want the chainsaw, gringo? *You looking for trouble, gringo? *You big tough Yankee boy! *You move, big man? *You're gonna be sorry. *It's no problem to kill you. *You're a brave man, eh? *My damn car! *Muchas gracias, señor. ("Many thanks, sir!") *Useless driver, you can not drive good! *Es nada, es no grande problema. ("That's nothing, that's no problem") *Ai ai get lost, señor dickhead! ("señor" = Mr.) *Puta! ("Bitch!") *You nearly hit me puta! *Sorry gringo! *Useless driver! *You're gonna pay for this! *You mighty-fine piece of ass. *You want to get cut up?! *I will escape gringo! *It's nada, nada. (It's nothing, nothing) *You drive like a drunk! *Sí, sí bueno! *Mind the hat asshole! *Come on! *Aqui! Aqui! (Here! Here!) Uptown Yardies *What you smoking? *Chaka chake, rude boy. *Move yourself! *What you going stressed about? *Just like the old times. *For real! *Just chill by smokin' *One love, rastaman. *Hey you man, big trouble! *You're a dead boy now! *It's easy out there? *You make me angry man! *One love to the big man! *Uuh, nice coconut. *My car! *It's all one love. Southside Hoods *You're a dead bitch! *Hell no! *What the deal, yo? *I got ya number. *I see a world of pain! *Hey, what you looking at? *Let's keep movin' *Smook if you got them! *Watch your ass! *Relax, mister. *Damn bitch! *You now you messing with !? *I'm gonna bunch your ass! *No way, man. *Not my wheels, man! *You're moving thuggin, next time. *Out of my car! *Blind bitch! *Damn fool! *Let's go, cracker. *Be easy, be easy, yo! *Oh shit, is that a gun, is that a gun? *You ain't no brother! *Run away, yo! *I'm bitchin' yo! *Real good! *Damn baby, you look fine! *Nice ass. *Punk ass, bitch! Yakuza The Yakuza predominantly speaks in Japanese, but some members speak English. *You drive like asshole! *You wanna get dead? *Learn the law! *Dickhead! *You're a dickhead! *Show some respect! *Let's go to strip club. *I'm bored. *You play golf? *Nice suit. *You smell like jizz. *Can't you put... *I kill you! *I taught the law! *We see you! *Pathetic! *I kill you! *Big man, huh? *Real scary! *Come to daddy! *I'll find you! *I'll get you! *I need this! Other SPANK madmen (in the mission Kingdom Come) *Special delivery! TNT! *Come to daddy! *Come here! *Tick tock, what's on my clock? TNT! *Here, come I got a present for ya! *laughters Category:Dialogues